


Trying something new

by imnotanironwall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Shouhei wanders in the shopping district and finds himself trying on a skirt.





	

 An afternoon after practice, the sun still high in the sky, Shouhei decides to take the long way home. He buys a Popsicle first thing after entering the shopping district near his neighborhood and looks at the shop windows. He doesn’t search for something particular, he just likes to take his time here. Maybe one day he’ll find something he wants to buy that isn’t food.

It’s only when he is at the end of the street that something finally catches his eyes. He takes a few step forward to have a good look at the cloth displayed here. It’s a skirt. It’s a light gray and fall just above the knees of the mannequin. Surely, it could look nice on a girl, but Shouhei doesn’t have a sister; there’s no need for him to enter the shop and buy it. But still, his fingers are twitching, he wants to know how it will feel under his fingers.

He shakes his head and turns on his heels, leaving the shopping district and heading back home.

 

 One week later, Shouhei is standing in front of this same shop. It’s early in the afternoon, most of the students are doing club activities (it’s their day off at the club) and the adults are working. Except for one or two old ladies making their grocery shopping, there’s no one else in the street. It’s safe.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. There’s no customer and the storekeeper isn’t at the checkout. It relaxes the teenager to know he’s alone for the moment. No prying eyes to spy him.

He travels through the shelves, looking at the clothes until he finally finds the skirt. He looks around him to know if he’s still alone, and after reassuring himself, he reaches for the cloth. He takes it in his hands to feel the fabric and, well, it’s as smooth and soft as he imagined it. However, he doesn’t have the time to think more about it because a voice next to him startles him.

Shouhei turns to the newcomer and finds the storekeeper in front of him. It’s a woman of average height with short and brown hair, she has a soft smile and gives off this big-sister-vibe. She seems to be waiting for an answer but rapidly understands that the boy didn’t hear her.

“Can I help you? You’ve been looking at this skirt for a long time already. Is it a present, for a sister or a girlfriend?”

Shouhei looks back at the skirt and shakes his head. He doesn’t even know why he was looking that much but the skirt is pretty, he can’t help it.

There’s a long silence between them until the woman speaks again. “Then, do you want to try it on?”

The teenager lifts his head, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. He bits his lips before nodding his head and taking the cloth with him. He followed the shopkeeper to a changing room and enters with the skirt.

He takes his pants off and strips until he only wears his shirt and underwear, his school uniform laying on the floor. He puts the skirt on, the cloth fitting perfectly on his hips. Then he looks down at his legs and wiggles slowly his hips. The skirt moves with him, almost graciously, and it looks pretty on his long legs. He can feel a cold breeze between his legs, it feels weird. It doesn’t really feel like he’s wearing anything besides his underwear, it’s almost like he’s naked and for a moment, he’s uncomfortable. But when he looks up in the mirror, he stops breathing. Even if he’s not wearing the most comfortable outfit, it really is the prettiest he ever had the chance to wear.

Shouhei takes a deep breath when the saleswoman called for him - obviously, she wants to see. He turns on his heels and opens the curtains. He can feel her gaze on him and he almost wants to press his legs together, like she’ll be capable to see what he’s wearing underneath if he doesn’t close them firmly. But he stays still and the woman only hums before saying “it looks nice.” He doesn’t dare to look at her.

When he’s going to close the curtain again, he can hear a gasp near him. He jumps and lifts his head so fast he can feel his neck hurting a little. One of the housewives living in his neighborhood stands just a few feet from him and is looking at him intensely. She has her mouth open in awe but her hand is covering it. She rushes forward when she finds him looking at her and takes the teenager’s hand.

“Oh my, Shouhei-kun, you’re adorable in this skirt! Look at you, all long limbs and pale skin. It fits perfectly. You should have told me sooner you like wearing pretty clothes, I would have taken you shopping with me.” She gives him a big smile before patting his cheek. “Who could have known a handsome and quiet guy like you could be this cute, hm? Well, not me for sure!”

She looks around the shop and holds her finger up for a second, instructing him not to move. So he does as he was told, only looking curiously at what the lady could be doing. He doesn’t have to wait much before she comes back to him with a lot of cute and girly clothes for him to try on. As much as Shouhei wants to go home and hides under his blanket for an eternity after being discovered by his neighbor, he also wants to try new things on. And well, he likes being complimented.

 

 For what feels like (and might be) one hour, he puts on different outfits to please his audience. He’s easily forgotten, even in volleyball after doing a great spike, so being in the spotlight for once feels great. It was awkward at first, but then he became more confident and really enjoyed it, all the pleasant words from the saleswoman and the housewife helping a lot. In the end, his neighbor had to leave to go grocery shopping and Shouhei became tired of putting on a show.

After changing into his school uniform again, he takes the skirt he first tried on and gives back the other clothes. Even if it was fun, he doesn’t intend to buy them, he didn’t choose them in the first place.

He goes to the checkout and retrieves his wallet from his backpack. He pays for the skirt and folds it before putting it in his backpack with his wallet. He says a quiet goodbye to the shopkeeper and leaves the store.

He tries to keep a poker face on his way back home but not two blocks away, a grin creeps on Shouhei’s lips and he can’t stop smiling even after entering his house. He’s not one to buy things he knows will probably never have any use but he’s happy. Finding himself pretty, people telling him he is pretty, it’s a great feeling and he can’t get enough of it.

And maybe one day he’ll put the skirt on and meet with his friends. Who knows? Perhaps they will even find him cute.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
